


Vienna Rose and the Completely Ordinary Chemistry Teacher

by FelixPhial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dubiously Consensual Vaginal Fingering, Espionage, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sex to Maintain Cover, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Undercover, Undercover at a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/pseuds/FelixPhial
Summary: Tonks and Snape have a clandestine meeting at a gentleman's club. When Yaxley shows up, things take a turn for the kinky.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Vienna Rose and the Completely Ordinary Chemistry Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Mad-Eye Moody had felt a good stealth protocol was one your enemy wasn’t expecting, but the _best_ was the one your enemy didn’t know existed. Consequently, Tonks had been trained in not only British Auror protocols, but also those of MI6, the CIA, the KGB, and half a dozen other Muggle or magical agencies. That was why, to evade Death Eater detection, Tonks was currently disguised as an elderly birdwatcher. She ignored the fine early June weather and instead sat hunched over on the park bench, ogling a picture of a topless Muggle woman in _The Sun_ while squirrels nibbled at the bag of birdseed beside her.

“Mm, yes, that will do nicely,” Tonks muttered to herself as she drew a pink heart around the advert for the gentleman’s club in Soho.

A mother pushing a pram shot Tonks a dirty look and hurried off. Tonks ignored her and scanned the page for numbers. She couldn’t find an 8 anywhere, but she did find a 9, which she circled with an ordinary Muggle pencil. Her contact would know what to look for.

Tonks rose, knocking her bag of birdseed over. The squirrels fell upon their feast, quickly joined by others who scurried down the trees and over the wrought iron gate. Tonks hobbled away from the bench, making sure to lean heavily on her cane. A few eyes fixed on the squirrels, but none on the red top she’d left behind. None, that was, except a sharp pair of black ones. Tonks winked at her contact and then quickly looked away.

She hobbled away and stopped at the bus stop. She watched in the reflection of a shop window as her contact settled onto the bench she’d just vacated. Once he'd picked up her marked red top, she ducked down an alley. She apparated from the shadows just as a bus rumbled past.

Severus Snape was many things—Tonks’ former teacher, for one. A double agent serving the Order of the Phoenix, for another. And punctual to the minute, for yet another.

At five minutes before nine that evening, he strode into the gentlemen’s club. Tonks spotted him at once; he looked like a severely out-of-place Muggle academic. Seeing her old potions master in shirtsleeves reignited a dozen half-forgotten fantasies, especially the way he'd folded his sleeves up to just before the Dark Mark she knew lurked on his forearm.

Tonks watched Snape order a drink at the bar as the balding banker rambled on about his work. She neither knew nor cared what “stocks” were, nor why the Muggle market in which they were sold was so important, but that didn’t stop the banker from going on and on about it.

“Excuse me,” Tonks finally cut in. “This is all so fascinating, but I’ve got to use the loo before my next dance. Let me find you again in a half-hour or so, all right?”

With that, she was gone before the banker could stammer out a response.

Walking to the dark corner where Snape had seated himself was trickier than it should have been. She couldn’t dart straight for him, of course, so she had to move as if she were making the rounds to chat with customers—without actually getting pulled into conversations, of course. She took advantage of the dim neon lights to stealthily make her hair darker and her breasts their normal petite size. With that accomplished, she wobbled carefully in her heels to Snape's table.

When she reached him, Snape gave her a scowl that would have given even the poorest of her faux-colleagues pause. But Tonks simply grinned and scooted into the round booth to sit next to him. This, too, was trickier than it should have been, due to the combination of sticky vinyl, warm late spring air, and her general lack of clothing other than a shimmery pink G-string.

"Not interested," he snapped at her.

“Wotcher!” Tonks said over the loud music. “What’s that you’re drinking?”

Before he could answer, she grabbed his glass and took a sip.

“Gin and tonic? I suppose your dad drank that?”

“No,” Snape said curtly. He was staring down at the table, apparently too embarrassed to look her in the face while she was nude.

“Oh,” Tonks said. “I just wondered, is all. See, my dad is Muggleborn, so I learned about Muggle drinks from sneaking out with my cousins during the summer holidays. And I know your dad was Muggleborn, wasn’t he? Or maybe he was an actual Mug—“

“Miss Tonks,” Snape interrupted, looking venomous. “Did you have a reason for requesting a meeting here, or were you simply hoping I'd catch a venereal disease from the table?”

“They clean the tables!” Tonks said cheerfully. “Some nights, anyway.”

"Regardless, I must insist that you _get to the point,"_ Snape said. "Our new headmistress requires us to submit all of our lesson plans a week in advance, with a 'self-reflection of Ministry values demonstrated in this lesson' essay accompanying each one. In addition, I have 40 fifth-years who are woefully unprepared for their O.W.L. exams, 34 unmotivated N.E.W.T. candidates, more than 200 mind-numbingly dreadful essays to mark, and, of course, a meeting with the Dark Lord at midnight. What was so important that you couldn't tell me through the usual channels?"

"All right, all right." Tonks scooted so close to Snape she could feel his body heat through his well-pressed trousers. "Dumbledore asked me to pass any Ministry chatter about Hogwarts on to you and McGon—er, Minerva."

Snape reclaimed his drink from her and took a sip. "Continue."

"I overheard Fudge talking yesterday." Tonks played with the buttons on Snape's waistcoat, just as the other dancers did with their customers. "They're planning to sack Hagrid."

"Yes, he's been on probation for some time now," Snape said. "That's hardly news."

"It'll be more than just a sacking," Tonks warned. "Fudge was giving orders about it. 'Keep it quiet,' he said. 'Maybe do it in the middle of the night, near the end of term. We don't want another Trelawney incident. Convince him to come quietly, but stun the bastard half-giant and ask questions later if he refuses. The sooner he's in Azkaban, the sooner we'll get Dumbledore's location from him.'"

"I see." Snape took a longer drink, staring off into the distance to avoid looking at her. "It seems unlikely Hagrid knows Dumbledore's location."

"He would've told us if he knew," Tonks agreed. "But that's not the problem."

"No." Snape tapped his fingernails lightly on his glass. "Hagrid knows many other incriminating secrets. The Aurors wearing both sides' cloaks, for one. And—"

"And the Hogwarts professors in The Order," Tonks finished for him. "You and Minerva would be at risk."

"We are already at risk," Snape said. "We have been at risk since the beginning. Besides, I don't believe Hagrid would betray us willingly, and veritaserum and the Imperious curse are inefficient, at best, on half-giants. The real concern is him inadvertently revealing something."

"Yes. Mad-Eye thinks we ought to feed Hagrid some bad intel—"

"No," Snape cut her off. "Unless Dumbledore says otherwise, I shall continue to follow his instruction of telling Hagrid the truth, but only the truth that is absolutely necessary for him to know."

Tonks shrugged. "I was just relaying what Mad-Eye said. I don't fancy lying to Hagrid myself, but it could keep him—and us—safer if he gets arrested."

"I think a better plan is preventing Hagrid from being arrested in the first place," Snape said.

"I agree."

"I'll speak to Minerva. We'll take turns watching his hut by night."

"Good," Tonks said. "Think Flitwick and Sprout can be trusted to help?"

"Most likely," Snape replied. "Minerva has scheduled another secret heads-of-house meeting for Wednesday evening. I'm certain she'll ask them to help us keep an eye on Hagrid, if she deems it safe to do so. I see no reason why it wouldn't be; as I said, Hagrid has been on probation for some time now."

"I hope they do help," Tonks said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to Hagrid."

"As would I. Maddening though he may be to work with, Hagrid is, after all, a fellow Order member." Snape drained his glass. "Is that all? I assume you're meant to perform on stage soon, and I would prefer to apparate _before_ you trip over your own feet and expose yourself as a fraud. Why anyone in their right mind would allow the world's clumsiest person to dance in high heels is beyond me."

Tonks flushed with embarrassment, but then she remembered she was a full-fledged Auror undercover at a gentleman’s club, not a Hufflepuff student in Snape’s detention.

“You be nice to me, _Severus,_ or I’ll tell the entire Order you mistook another dancer for me and accidentally purchased a lap dance.”

Snape scowled harder than ever. “As if anyone but Mundungus would ever believe—“ He finally glanced at her face and broke off at the sight of her grin. “ _Why_ do you insist on tormenting me, Nymphadora?”

“You make it too easy!” Tonks put her arm around his shoulders. “And don’t call me Nymphadora. It’s Tonks. Or, while I’m working here, Vienna Rose.”

Snape rolled his eyes. "Are customers supposed to believe that's you're real name, or are you counting on this overpriced swill to scramble their brains? I have tasted Befuddling Brews less noxious than that supposed 'gin and tonic.'"

"It's not supposed to sound like a real name," Tonks said. "It's supposed to sound like a stage name. Though I'm not convinced the gin isn't laced with sodium thiopental."

"With _what?"_ Snape looked alarmed.

"It's a Muggle medicine," Tonks explained. "Supposedly, it's the MI6's closest thing to veritaserum. I don't know about that, though. Mad-Eye dosed me with it once when I was in training, but I didn't say a word. Could still be useful to Muggles, though... so long as they want to make someone strip naked, pounce on their mentor, and then bolt through a government building while waving a wooden leg and laughing maniacally."

"But of course." Snape unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile. "How comforting to know that every story involving you _still_ somehow ends with petty theft and inappropriate nudity. And that your fancy for Alastor Moody has endured for so many years."

Tonks cringed. “So Professor McGonagall did tell you about that note she confiscated in my fifth year?"

"Note?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I believe it said, ‘I would ride Mad-Eye Moody like a hippogriff if I didn’t think he’d take it as a threat on his life and curse me into a kettle.’”

Snape let out a snort that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “No, I am most sorry to report that she kept that note for her own amusement. But being a skilled _legilimens_ does have its advantages. Or, I should say, its _disadvantages_ , at least in the context of roomfuls of hormone-addled students.”

"I'll say." Tonks was grateful for the dim lights as she blushed hotly. "I'd have saved the fantasies for bedtime if I'd known you could see them." _Especially the fantasies about you._

“A sentiment I assure you is thoroughly mutual.”

Snape’s smile faded as his eyes darted toward the door. Tonks had opened her mouth to retort, but the sudden change in Snape's expression made her look up instead.

"Snape," sneered a vaguely familiar voice. "This is certainly a funny coincidence. Isn't it a bit out of your price range? I'd have expected to find you by the bins out back."

"Good evening, Yaxley," Snape said coldly. "What brings you here?"

"I like coming to this part of town after work," Yaxley replied, scooting in on Tonks' other side. "The Ministry's just the other side of Big Ben, not two miles away. Hello, beautiful." Yaxley stared down at Tonks. "Who are you?"

"This is Miss Vienna Rose," Snape replied for Tonks. "And if you don't mind, we were having a private conversation."

Yaxley rested his hand on Tonks' inner thigh. "You don't want to talk to Severus," he said. "You're much too pretty and expensive for him. Me, on the other hand..."

"No, no," Tonks giggled. "I was enjoying talking to him, honest."

"No need to lie," Yaxley purred, sliding his hand higher up Tonks' thigh. "What say we take this somewhere more private?" He nodded toward the VIP room. "Severus is a nobody. Me, on the other hand? I'm an important Ministry official."

"Oh?" Tonks asked innocently. "Which ministry?"

"Top secret." Yaxley opened his wallet and folded a twenty-pound note. He checked that security wasn't looking, which of course they weren't, and then he stuffed the note down the front of Tonks' G-string as a pretext for forcing a dirty finger inside her.

"Easy," she warned him pleasantly, even as her heart raced. "If you come here often, then you know I'm not allowed to let you do that."

"Not out here, at any rate," Yaxley said. "So, what do you say? Ready to go private?"

Tonks pulled the money out of her G-string and handed it back to Yaxley. "You're so generous, Mr. Yaxley," she said. "But I already promised Severus I'd go with him. Maybe I can go with you later."

"You can't be serious," Yaxley said. "Look at him!"

"I have, and I think he's handsome," Tonks said. "Ready, Severus?"

Snape rose and offered her his hand, which she gladly took. But Yaxley was not so easily dissuaded. He stood as well, blocking their path.

"Hold it," he said.

"What is it?" Snape asked impatiently.

"I can't believe any woman in her right mind would choose you over me," Yaxley said. "Maybe I ought to tell our _supervisor_ you were here meeting with a spy."

"A spy?" Tonks laughed. "Me? Oh, I so wish I was! But what sort of work do you two do, anyway? I thought you said you taught chemistry, Severus. Do you make bombs for MI6 after school?"

"No." Snape narrowed his eyes at Yaxley. His hand was clammy inside Tonks'. "Fine, Corban," he said at last. "You can watch, if Miss Rose allows. I pity your sex life, however, if you've resorted to spying on _me."_

Tonks shrugged. "I suppose it's all right. Let's go."

She led them up the steps to the VIP area and nodded to the security guard, who let both men pass with her. Snape put his arm around her, as if trying to shield her from Yaxley's hungry gaze. It reminded her of the time Snape had been telling off Tonks when the cauldron next to hers had exploded. Tonks had long suspected Snape only pretended to hate the students; when he'd leapt forward to shield her from a faceful of Scalding Serum, Tonks had been sure of it. Now that she was an adult, his protectiveness and sullen teacher persona was even more attractive.

Once they were in the marginally quieter VIP lounge, Tonks pushed Snape into the least torn-up leather chair and straddled him. He tensed under her, so she kissed his neck and pulled out his wallet. She helped herself to a hundred pounds in Muggle notes, mentally calculating the current exchange rate for galleons, and then admired his scowling face on his identity card.

"Thanks," Tonks said, tucking the money into the clear lucite strap of her shoe.

"My pleasure," Snape said breathlessly. Then, more quietly, "You don't have to—"

She slid her finger under the strap of her G-string, then she quieted him by placing that same finger, now slick with her arousal, against his lips.

"See how wet you've made me?" she whispered.

Snape inhaled deeply. When Tonks felt his tongue between his lips, tasting her, she stuck her finger into his mouth. He sucked the digit clean, tickling her fingerprint with the tip of his tongue. Tonks couldn't help imagining how his tongue would feel on another sensitive body part.

Tonks swept her long magenta ponytail over her shoulder and unbuttoned Snape's trousers. "I had the biggest crush on my chemistry teacher," she said, loudly enough for Yaxley to hear. "I've always hoped he'd turn up here and take me to the lounge."

She freed his erection, pleased to find it already throbbing and leaking pre-come from her teasing. She grabbed a condom from the bowl on the side table and had it on him within ten seconds.

"Do you do this a lot?" Snape's tone was faintly nervous.

"This is my first time," Tonks said. "Outside spy school, I mean."

With that, she lowered herself onto him. He went inside her easily, wet as she was. She squeezed around him in what she meant as a reassuring gesture. His ragged breathing suggested he took it in a more-than-friendly way. No matter; she'd just have to go slow.

She kissed him while she rode him as gently as she could. Yaxley's occasional grunts of disapproval made it impossible for them to forget he was watching, but they both ignored him. Tonks reached between them and rubbed herself, making Snape twitch inside her.

"Should I go slower?" she asked.

"No." Snape grabbed her hips. "Faster."

He guided her up and down, faster and faster, watching her small breasts bounce. Tonks stroked her clit the whole time, and it wasn't long before she was gasping too.

"I want to come," she whispered.

"Don't even think about it," Snape whispered back. "Or I'll personally see you in detention for a month."

That was too much for Tonks to bear. She came immediately, clenching uncontrollably around him and crying out so loudly she could be heard over the music. Snape covered her mouth. Yaxley watched with interest. Tonks barely noticed either of them.

She came back to her senses to find Yaxley rising. Snape was gently pushing her off him, holding the filled condom around the base of his spent cock, lest it vanish inside her. Tonks struggled to her feet and then perched herself unsteadily onto the chair arm.

"All right," Yaxley grumbled, defeated. "I'll see you at the meeting, Severus."

Tonks met Snape's eye and smirked. She leaned on the back of the chair and watched Yaxley return to the main area of the club.

"You can say it," she said.

"Say what?" Snape asked.

"'Full marks,'" Tonks whispered. "'Fifty points to Huff—'"

"Quiet." Snape covered her mouth again. "I've had quite enough close calls for one night, Miss Rose. Let's part ways while we're still able to. And next time, _I_ shall pick our meeting place. Or better yet, you can contact me in the usual way, so I don't have to leave the castle grounds."

Tonks sighed. "If you insist, Severus."

She gave him one last kiss before stumbling off to the dressing rooms, still immeasurably pleased with herself.


End file.
